Cindy Moon (Jessica Drew) (Earth-616)
(undercover), | Relatives = Albert Moon, Sr. (father, estranged) Nari Moon (mother, estranged) Albert Moon, Jr. (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York, Earth-TRN567 | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 130 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, intern at Fact Channel News, adventurer; former student | Education = High School (didn't graduate) | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Washington Heights, Manhattan, New York | PlaceOfDeath = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Robbie Thompson; Todd Nauck | First = Amazing Spider-Man & Silk: The Spider(fly) Effect Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | First2 = | Last = Amazing Spider-Man & Silk: The Spider(fly) Effect Infinite Comic Vol 1 8 | Quotation = I've missed being a good guy. | Speaker = Silk | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man & Silk: The Spider(fly) Effect Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = During a staged fight with Spider-Man, the duo noticed a flash of light originating from Forest Hills. Investigating, they confronted Chronosaurus Rex who opened a portal to about ten years ago. Following her, they were quickly surrounded by Hydra. During the battle, Rex activated her jetpack and left the scene while Cindy and Peter realized they were depowered. They were only able to escape Hydra due to the timely intervention of Ben Parker. Peter explained to him that he and Silk were superheroes from the future. Skeptical, Ben interrogated a Hydra agent who not only backed up their story, revealed that they believed Rex to be the future counterpart of Agent James Harper. Searching the home of James and Maria Harper, they found the home in ruins, possibly the results of domestic abuse. Ben discovered a note saying "Gone to Martha's" and the three went to the home of Maria's sister. Finding Maria in Martha's Hell's Kitchen home, Harper revealed that Hydra had a base in Red Hook. Losing faith in the mission, Peter began to pout until a newspaper landed on his face. Reading the headline and then showing it to Cindy, they set out to fix their other problem: being de-powered. On the way to the New York Hall of Science, they accidentally caused Dr. Eric Schwinner to be stuck in traffic. When they got to the laboratory, she noticed her past counterpart and her boyfriend, Hector Cervantez, were leaving she tried to stop them, but failed. Realizing what had happened to Schwinner, Peter impersonated him and completed the experiment. It went smoothly until Ben squashed the Radioactive Spider before it could bite past Peter. Cindy tried to gain powers by eating the deceased spider, but it didn't take. Ben, Cindy, and Peter left to Red Hook and staked out Hydra's base until an opportunity to strike occurred. Chronosaurus Rex located them and asked to team-up to rescue James Harper. She revealed that she was James' daughter, Ines; how she obtained Project Backtrack; and that the suit could no longer time travel. The four stormed Hydra's base to rescue James and utilize Hydra's Backtrack power source. During the fight, Ines was forced out the suit by its creator, Agent Cole, who replaced Rex's power battery. James quickly figured out his relation to Ines, denouncing Hydra, and helped in the fight against them. Once most of the Hydra forces were defeated, Ines and James had a heartfelt goodbye; Peter constructed a plan to prevent future-past Ines from traveling back in time, deleting this timeline. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Cindy Moon of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Cindy Moon of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of the Cindy Moon of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Carl King turned into a hive of spiders after devouring the late Radioactive Spider. It is unknown why this didn't happen to Cindy when she after ate the spider. }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Precogs Category:Organic Webbing Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Facebook Users Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Moon Family Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Temporal Paradoxes